


Hurt

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Mockingjay, TW: Mention of death, everlark, tw: burns, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the D12Drabbles prompt "Fire".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I was told it was a poem, but really, just me pulling my guts out.  
> It's raw.  
> Very raw.

Hurt.

Pain.

I can’t ….

Hurts so much…

I remember the flames …

The fire licking my skin. Feasting on it.

Burning me.

Killing me.

 

Slowly.

I deserve it.

Death.

In the fire.

Where it all started.

In the mines.

It took my dad.

It took my sister.

My mother’s sanity.

Now me.

Nothing ever good came from the fire.

Nothing.

The bread comes out of the fire.

The bread that saved us.

My sister.

My mother.

Me.

And I hear them.

The words.

Whispered far away, so far away it’s maybe too late for me to catch them.

To follow them back to life.

But I try to whisper.

Always.


End file.
